Our Little Family
by Mrs.JacksonPotterFitz
Summary: So lets say Maggie takes a turn for the worse and Malcom just wants to be with Aria and Dad any more. This goes through Malcom Aria and Ezras life together as just about the strangest little family there is (Arias still in high school her teachers Ezra and Malcom is 4)


**DISCLAIMER I do not own pretty little liars **

Ok guys here's the intro I'm sorry for spelling errors I literally wrote this at 5:33 AM I really need to sleep and I know it's kind of boring but it's an intro it gets better i promise and this is my first pretty little liars fanfic and lets pretend that Malcolm is actually Ezras Ok? Oh and he's 4.

My head rested on Ezras lap while he absentmindedly played with my silky dark hair. We were on his couch having a black and white movie marathon for the time being, we where waiting for Malcolm to arrive. Maggie, Malcom mother, was dropping him off for the week since he had spring break. I jumped up from the couch excitedly to get to the door, making Ezra laugh at my childlike behavior. I opened the door to see a little boy grinning ear-to-ear (lets pretend Malcolm's about 4 years old) , Malcolm and I have created a close bond over the few months (2) we've known each other. I looked over to see Maggie and my smile faltered, not because i was jealous of maggie, because i was worried. Recently her looks have been deteriorating, she has bags and dark circles under her eyes her hair isn't brushed and it looks (and smells) like she's been wearing the same close for a week without a wash or a shower. The small boy jumped into my arms and i lifted him up and spun him around, Ezra rose from the couch and met maggie at the door.

"Hi, so we get to keep malcolm for the whole week! Are you sure?" Ezra said wearily

"Yeah I'll pick him up sunday at 9ish and don't you dare try to get rid of him sooner i've had to deal with him for four years by myself and you haven't done anything plus you're not alone." Maggie said as Ezra scrunched up his eyebrows confused by her words, maggie has always loved malcolm and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible now she seems like shes doing all she can to get rid of him.

"Well maybe he can stay some schooldays, we can have his bus pick up here tuesday and thursday and he'll be picked up at yours monday wednesday and friday." Ezra said hopefully still not sure how to respond to her previous statement.

"whatever *yawn* but _you're _doing the paperwork" Maggie said blandly, no sign of emotion in her voice Ezra looked over her appearance and was shocked at what he saw

"Maggie, are you ok? You look a little…." Ezra searched for words careful not to offend the woman who could make her son disappeared from his life in an instant "tired" Ezra finally said

"I'm fine, why don't you spend less time worrying about m and more time with your son and maybe actually get to know him" Maggie said, Ezra was stunned and offended he glanced behind him to see aria and malcolm mon aprons with flower on their face as aria guided malcolm with pouring water into a large bowl he thought of how much he loved the two people how much he never wanted them to feel pain and he always wanted them happy. He may have not been their the first part of malcolm's life but he was here now and no one could change that, he loved his son and they grew incredibly close no matter what anyone said, the smile dropped off his face as he turned away from the beautiful sight in the kitchen back to maggie.

"Maggie I'll see you sunday at nine" he said and closed the door in her face .

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend from the back

"What are you two trouble makers up to" Ezra wondered allowed. Aria spun around still in Ezras arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and said

"Baking cookies, wanna help" Aria giggled and stood on her tip toes to reach the lips of the man in front of her and kissed him. Ezra smiled and said

"sure" it was in that moment he realized this is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, happy with the two love of his life


End file.
